


Leather

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huddle close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Merry huddles in close to Boromir, trying desperately to fight off the deathly chill. He feels Pippin’s presence near him and reaches out to take his cousin’s frozen hand tightly in his own.

“This will be the death of the Hobbits!” Boromir shouts, his deep voice ringing clear, Merry wants to thank him, but thinks that he would die if he tried to speak.

Merry buries himself in the Man’s strength; breathing deeply the warmth of him. Boromir’s scent is so different from his cousin’s; it is leather, metal and sweat; he thinks that maybe he could die happy here.


End file.
